


These Things

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Smiths
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, High School, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Modern Era, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Small Towns, Smut, Suicide Notes, United States, they're all 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's crazy how one person can change a life; and in this case, it was Johnny Marr. Steven's had a hard life, too hard, and one day he's saved by his best friend.
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey, Mike Joyce/Andy Rourke
Kudos: 6





	These Things

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of past self harm, physical abuse, implied (non graphic) sexual assault, and suicidal ideation. please read with care
> 
> i'm just projecting n shit, it's late and i'm feeling bad about things so yeah

"STEVEN!" Steven woke up with a jolt as his mom's boyfriend, Eddie, stormed into his room.

"Get your ass up, you're late for school." Steven shuddered at the tall man's booming voice and sat up but remained motionless.

"Are you deaf? I said GET UP!" Another shudder. Steven got out of bed and looked down at his feet as Eddie looked him up and down.

"I um... I need to change, sir." Eddie took a step closer, and Steven's skin crawled as he felt the man's stinky breath against his skin.

"I'm not stopping you." Steven swallowed hard and took off his close, pretending the creep wasn't there.

"You'd look less hideous without all those scars," He remarked which made Steven's blood boil. He quickly threw on his clothes and grabbed his bag.

"Ok, I'm ready sir, y-you can leave now." Eddie snickered and walked away and Steven softly sighed in relief. He quickly walked out the trailer and to his car, an orange 1971 Pinto, and, with much trouble, started it up and sped off to school.

-

"He did WHAT to you?" Mike and Andy, Steven's close friends, listened intently when he'd told them what had happened earlier this morning.

"That is so fucked up, I'm so sorry." Steven shrugged as they walked to class.

"He's done much worse." Mike and Andy frowned, not wanting to think about what worse was. When they got to first period, Steven's best friend Johnny was already sat at his desk and kindly smiled at the boys. Steven bent over to hug him before sitting down next to him.

"You guys are late, what happened?" Steven sighed and grabbed his book from his backpack.

"I'll tell you after class."

-

School went by terribly slow that Monday; six hours seemed like sixteen. Steven sighed for the umpteenth time that day changed into his uniform before driving to McDonald's, where he worked at the drive thru. He was getting paid today which he was very delighted about; his hard work and overtime must have paid off (literally).

"Steven, drive thru's backed up so hurry." Steven nodded and put on the headset and got to work. He took orders and handled cash (which he wanted to pocket) until midnight, making it a usual eight hour shift. Steven giddily walked up to his manager, awaiting his paycheck.

"Here's your check, you did a good job this week. Keep it up."

"Thank you m'am, will do." Steven hopped in his car and looked at his check; a whopping $700.

"Yes!" He said smiling, and vowed to take it to the bank on Saturday morning. He drove back home parked on the gravel in front of his mom's trailer and went inside. Without warning, he was immediately punched in the face by none other than his mom's boyfriend.

"Have you been stealing money from me, boy?" Steven brought his hand up to his cheek and let out a breath, shaking his head no.

"No sir, I would never-" Another punch, this time in his nose, making it bleed.

"Don't you lie to me!" Eddie raised his fist and Steven flinched, cowering in fear and covering his face with his hands.

"M-my mom's probably been stealing it for her fucking heroin addiction," Steven said, blood running down his throat. Eddie grabbed his throat and pushed Steven against the wall.

"Your mother's struggling, don't blame her for things she didn't do. Now you better pay me back my five hundred dollars or you're dead." He let Steven go and he gasped for air, hand flying up to his already bruising throat. Eddie walked away to grab a beer and sit outside as always and Steven trudged to his room. He laid down on his bed, not bothering to do homework tonight and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He put on his headphones and turned on Joy Division, closing his eyes and wishing he could just disappear. He couldn't believe he had to give five hundred dollars of his hard earned money to his mom's stupid boyfriend, Steven knew for a fact she was stealing his ill gotten gains for crack and heroin but of course he wouldn't believe him. Steven groaned and got on his phone to text Johnny.

'hey can we meet up in the Safeway parking lot?'

'Yeah ofc, what time?'

'as soon as you can be there'

'Ok, I'll head out now' Steven got up and walked out to his car.

"Where are you going?" Steven couldn't tell Eddie the truth; he hated Johnny, called him the f word on the daily and always tried to intimidate him.

"I forgot something at work." He nodded and Steven hopped in his car. He drove off to Safeway which was only ten minutes away, and there sat Johnny, smoking his usual Marlboro Red 100's, on the bench outside. Steven parked and sat next to him, giving him a side hug.

"Can I have a drag?" Johnny got out his pack and handed Steven a full cigarette.

"This one's on me." Steven nodded and Johnny lit it for him. In the dim lighting, Johnny squinted.

"Is that a bruise on your cheek?" Steven hesitantly nodded and took a long drag before blowing out a billowy cloud of smoke.

"If I could do something you know I would." Steven rested his head on Johnny's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I know Johnny. I know."


End file.
